Europa
by GaolerWench
Summary: We all have wondered what drove each and every one of the countries to war. How was their psychological state; just how did they function? They all believed themselves to be alone, and so they deluded themselves. Songfic to Europa by Globus.


_From Agincourt to Waterloo,_

_Poitiers and then Anjou;_

_The Roses War, the Hundred Years,_

_Through battlefields of blood and tears_

Throughout history, wars have spread like wildfire, being incited by simple misunderstandings. America knew many of these wars, having fought in many since his nascency; these battles were acts of ignorance known to none but man. These have damaged countless men and women- yes, many were among America's people. And so, in the dark of the night, America cried.

_From Bosworth Field to Pointe Du Hoc,_

_Stalingrad and the Siege of York;_

_The bloody turf of Gallipoli,_

_Had no effect on the killing spree._

England, having raised countless countries and tamped down innumerable others, knew America's pain. He had lived the life of battle again and again, fighting for life and pride. But it was here, in the loneliness of the full moon, that England truly felt the horrors he and his country had experienced.

_Bannockburn to Austerlitz,_

_The fall of France and the German blitz;_

_The cruelest of atrocities,_

_Europa's blood is borne of these!_

France mourned the very day his country was made, for one reason: the hardships that many, many times would prevail. He mourned for all lost life- lives that never had a chance to flourish and lives that were taken as was their time.

_Heaven help in all our battles._

_Heaven see love, heaven help us!_

Germany prayed for all the lost. He begged God to undermine the damage suffered within his country. He begged, again and again, asking _why?_

_Bolsheviks and feudal lords_

_Chivalry to civil wars_

_Fascist rule and genocide_

_Now we face the rising tide!_

Russia was no stranger to conflict, for he had forced many, and surely will force more. But what the other countries failed to realize was that the reason he was so- for lack of a better word- _eerie_, was quite simple. He was _lonely. _All he wanted was a family that understood him, and now his people- his _children-_ were taking the brunt of his indiscretions.

_Of new crusades, religious wars,_

_Insurgents imported to our shores;_

_The western world, gripped in fear,_

_The mother of all battles here._

Prussia _felt._ He felt all the damage his people took daily. He yearned for peace, but sadly none was to be had.

_Heaven help in all our battles!_

_Heaven see love, heaven help us!_

_Avant hier, avons être_

_Déja demain, sommes éclairée!_

Spain, even though he appeared easygoing, was no stranger to wars. Underneath that casual exterior laid a temperamental, confrontational man. And that was to be his downfall.

_All glory, all honor!_

_Victory is upon us!_

_Our savior, fight evil!_

_Send armies to defend us!_

Greece called out in victory, chanting his battle cry to the corners of the land. He stood triumphant, basking in the glow of victory, but this victory was short-lived. Years later, he would find himself crying for help from the dark.

_Empires built, and nations burned,_

_Mass graves remain unturned;_

_Descendants of the dispossessed,_

_Return with bombs strapped to their chests._

The danger Italy faced was insurmountable. He was left with this ruin of a country, the previous leader having corroded the once fearsome country to shambles.

_There's hate for life, and death in hate,_

_Emerging from the new caliphate;_

_The victors of this war on fear,_

_Will rule for the next thousand years!_

These wars…they had to end! Such was Austria's thought upon observing the many instances of strife that had fallen upon the world. Senseless murders….this was not the way!

_All glory, all honor!_

_Victory is upon us!_

_Our savior, fight evil!_

_Send armies to defend us!_

_Europa, Europa!_

_Find better days before us!_

_In kindness, in spirit!_

_Lead us to a greater calling!_

Here they stood, countries united, firm cries of resolve upon their lips. They would not give an inch! They would harden their hearts until they were but a stone wall standing in the way of their enemies. Here they would stand for as long as needed, providing protection to their people and loved ones.

_Leningrad, Berlin wall,_

_March on Rome, Byzantium's fall;_

_Lightning war, Dresden nights,_

_Drop the bomb, end this fight!_

_Never again!_

Simultaneously, guns, rapiers, daggers, bows- they all dropped to the ground. Some shattered, finding a home amongst the rubble littering the streets. The countries, all battered and bloodied, breathed a collective sigh of relief, as, throughout history, the wars came to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is Europa, by Globus. It is wonderful and I think it fits Hetalia well.<strong>


End file.
